Sponsors (Tennis Club Story)
Sponsors Sponsors provide supports to the club by providing access to the items and equipments they produced for the club use. In exchange, the club (or its players) will promote the sponsors. This can be done by using the sponsors' products in matches or by contributing to the sponsors' sales. Bonds between the club and its sponsors are reflected in the sponsor's level. Sponsors may provide better items or equipments on higher level. Bond with sponsors can be increased in 2 ways : *Equipping the items/equipments they produce when doing matches. The more items and equipments equipped, the more the bond will increase. Up to 9 of items/equipments from a sponsor can be equipped in order the reach the maximum increase in bond during matches. Equipping more than 9 items/equipments will not yield more bond. Higher ranked matches will also reward more bond points. *Buying the items/equipments from the shop will increase the bond with the sponsor that provide the items/equipments. Fame Fame is a measure of how famous the tennis club is. Famous club will attract high-class sponsors that provide superb quality items and equipments thus allowing the club to become even more famous. There are many ways to gain fame. *Winning matches. High Ranked matches will reward more fame. *Doing Club Activities. The more expensive Club Activity is, the more fame it will bring to the club. *Having multiple unique Facilities. It's a good idea to build one of each facilities instead of building multiple copies of a single facility. Each unique facility built in the club will award additional fame. *Players' personal achievements. Achievements that players got will also reward fame to the club. Achievements can be something like becoming the #1 National Player or #1 World Player. Sponsors List Comex Earliest available sponsor. Unlocked at 100 Fame. It provides several rackets and items for beginner players. Its name is a pun of "Yonex", a rackets manufacturer. Abibas This sponsor provides medium to high quality rackets along with some items. Wilton This sponsor provides low to high quality rackets that's exclusively made for kids. It also unlock one club activity. Its name is a pun of "Adidas", a sports apparel manufacturer. Priss This sponsor is high quality rackets supplier. It also supplies one hat equipment. Multiqlo Manufacturer of multiple equipments for beginner to pro class players, its product range from low to high quality. It also produces some sports bags and items. Hizuno Its product range varies from low up to high quality equipments. It also produces some sports bags and items. Rolph Rollin The leading manufacturer for kids' sports apparel. Its product can be used by beginner up to world class players. It also provides a consumable item and unlock a club activity. Nermes Top sports apparel's manufacturer. Its product are expensive but top class. Definitely a must have for those aiming for world class level. Aside from equipments, it also produce a sports bag and some items. It also unlocks a club activity. Its name is a pun of "Hermes", a fashion brand. Arrowfield Store Makers of some consumables and equippable items. Its masterpiece is a racket designed for top junior's players. it also unlocks 2 facilities and 1 club activiy. Shaperz Its main products are consumable items, although it also makes some equippable items. It also unlock 2 facilities and 1 club activity. Duck Springs Two Facilities and 1 club activity can be unlocked by this sponsor. Aside from that it also sells some equippable items, a consumable and some equipments. Smile Foods Producers of consumables, although it also unlocks 2 facilities and 1 club activity. Local Cable TV Not much products from this sponsor, instead it provides access to 2 player recruitment methods and 2 facilities. Its products are 2 equippable items and 1 consumable. Smash Park Unlocks 2 Facilities and 1 Club Activity. Bearington Const Unlocks 2 Facilities and 1 Club Activity. Banana Union Unlocks 2 Facilities and 2 consumables. It also produce a top class hat. Tennis Association Mainly unlocks training courses, it also supplies some equippable items. Bunlop As a top class rackets manufacturer, it provides unmatched rackets for adults and seniors. Definitely a must have for winning highest ranked matches. It also provides some hat equipments. Kairo Corp 2nd to last unlocked sponsors that unlocks at 5,000 fame. It unlocks 1 Facility, 1 Club Activity. Its products are a high quality racket and one of the biggest sports bag. Marchon Top class suppliers of bags and equipments. Unlocked at 10,000 fame. This is the last possible unlocked sponsor.